Scarlet Wedding
by Heavenly Princess
Summary: To every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." Sir Isaac Newton


**Hey everyone, here I am again, procrastinating on Something's Amiss in Brooklyn. But I think I've come to the end of my writer's block so hopefully it will be up soon. Anyway, this spawned from a discussion that I had with my roommate while she was playing Sims 2. So yeah, enjoy!**

**Newsies-I don't own em. If I did, I'd reshoot the movie and replace Sarah with myself. But yeah...here ya go.

* * *

**It was a beautiful spring day in Manhattan, New York. The birds were singing and the sun had climbed in the brilliantly blue sky. It was the perfect day as well as the day of my wedding. It was held in a modest white church in the heart of the city. I was sitting in a chair beforehand contemplating on the events that had brought me thus far. 

Jack and I had been out for a night on the town, just the two of us. We'd stopped at a bar or two and were feeling buzzed and giggly by the time we reached his place.

_"Erin, if I do say so myself, you look fantabulous!" Jack said slurring the words together._

_"Thank you kind sir, I appreciate your sentiment." I laughed. _

_"I'm glad." He replied taking my hands and bringing me closer to him. He held me tightly before leaning down to kiss me. We kissed passionately for a moment, all thoughts of modesty or chastity burning in the white-hot furnace fed by natural instinct. Before I knew entirely what had happened, we had tumbled onto his bed still wrapped up in our own lustful desires. I was surprised to say the least when I felt the hook of my bra strap release. I broke the kiss, panting, looking up at him questioningly. I wrestled with the feelings going on inside of me…I wanted so bad to continue even though I knew what I was doing was wrong, I wanted, no craved it. Next thing I knew I was sliding his shirt over his head._

_"Erin, are you sure?" He asked. I nodded my agreement when I felt him toying with the button of my jeans. What took place in the next moments would stay with me for a lifetime. _

I was drawn from my thoughts by the sound of the door opening and closing again. I looked up to see my brother standing in front of me.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded my head numbly and stood smoothing the skirt of my dress. It was a scarlet red strapless ball gown with white flowers embroidered on the bodice. If it had been any other occasion, I would have been flattered to wear it, however given the circumstances it stood as a blatant reminder of why I was here. I stared down at the offensive colored satin, almost in tears. I felt a hand under my chin lifting it.

"Sorry." My brother said. I would have liked to believe him, but I didn't think he meant it after all he was the one that picked it out. I looked back down at the floor shame and guilt washing over me. He took my arm and together we walked to the foyer where we stood outside the doors waiting for the music to start. He looked at me softly from where he stood, but when he noticed me watching his face-hardened again. Shortly, the first strains of the Bridal March filled the air as the doors opened to reveal the meager gathering of family and a few select friends their eyes boring into my very soul, telling me what a disgrace I was. My brother and I walked down the aisle toward the alter, in front of everyone.

"Who gives this woman?" The minister asked.

"I do." My brother announced before sitting down.

"Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Jack Ryan Kelly to Erin Joy Conlon. Now if you will please turn towards each other. Do you, Jack Francis Kelly, take Erin Conlon to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do." Jack said.

"And do you Erin Joy Conlon take Jack Kelly to be your lawfully wedded husband, rich or poor, good or bad, sick or healthy til death do you part?" The minister asked me. I swallowed heavily before replying, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of New York and the Holy Trinity, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jack looked at me for a moment before kissing me, I tried to smile for him and it came out a little crooked. Don't get me wrong, I did love him, I just wasn't sure if I was read for that kind of commitment…but it looked like I didn't have a choice just then. I was in this for life.

"May I announce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jack Kelly." Jack and I turned and walked out the doors to the reception. About halfway through, Jack and I were supposed to dance, which at this point was something that I really didn't want to do, but did anyway.

"Erin, I-I know that this isn't exactly what you wanted, but I do promise to take care of you." He said.

"I know and I'm sure I'll be happy, but this isn't what I wanted my wedding day to be." I replied on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Just make it through the reception, okay?"

I nodded my head. I was sublimely happy when it was over so that I could relax and not feel like the whole world was scrutinizing my every move. Jack and I rode over to the small apartment that we'd gotten, and he even carried me over the threshold.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Kelly." He said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks," I said feeling very emotional…and nauseous.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"If he'd just let me wear white…" I said tears spilling from my green eyes.

"It would have been more bearable huh?"

"Or at least let me plan the damn thing! I'm not showing, would it have killed him?!" I asked.

"Shhh, I know. But Spot is well…you know."

"Yeah." I said drying my eyes.

"Do you want to change?" He asked.

"Yeah, this corset is really tight."

"Let's hope it didn't hurt the munchkin." He smiled placing his hand on my still very flat stomach.

"Yeah…can we not tell it about this part?"

"It'll want to know someday." Jack pointed out.

"I suppose you're right."

"Here." He said unzipping my dress. I sighed with relief as a cold burst of air hit my bare shoulder blades. I quickly changed into jeans and a tank top before going into the modest living room.

"I'm kinda tired." I said yawning.

"You want to take a nap?" Jack asked rubbing my shoulders.

"Yeah…that'd be nice."

"Okay."

"Jack?" I asked laying my head on his lap.

"Hm?"

"Someday, promise me we can have a real wedding, with a white dress and everything?"

"I promise." He smiled kissing my cheek once more.


End file.
